Fuimos héroes
by Mecha Freakin Potter
Summary: Drabble. La batalla de Hogwarts ha terminado, y el trío dorado tiene una conversación sincera en al torre de Gryffindor.


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

"¿Te importa si nos unimos a ti?"

Harry alza la vista del piso para ver a Ron y Hermione entrando en el dormitorio en la Torre de Gryffindor. Sacude la cabeza, y se hace a un lado para que sus amigos se le unan en el colchón en el que ha estado sentado "Que va." es lo único que dice, dejando que Ron y Hermione se sienten.

El trío dorado se queda allí, sentados uno al lado del otro, mirando alrededor en completo silencio el dormitorio cubiertos de mugre, marcas de guerra y sensación a muerte. La batalla no ha acabado ni siquiera hace a una hora, y está amaneciendo en Hogwarts. La guerra ha terminado, Voldemort se ha ido -con mucha gente inocente de paso- y no se siente en absoluto real.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" murmura Ron rompiendo el silencio.

Hermione se encoge de hombros, y Harry no dice nada, porque no tiene ni idea.

Este ha sido el momento que todos habían esperado de él toda su vida. El momento para él que Dumbledore, preparándolo a su manera para pelear y morir, lo había preparado. El momento para el que todos los seres amados que había perdido a lo largo de los años habían dado su vida sin llegarlo a ver. El propósito de su vida y su carga de problemas en esta vida parecía totalmente cubierto ahora que Voldemort estaba muerto.

El mundo de Harry de repente tiene una infinidad de posibilidades.

Nunca había pensado en que tendría posibilidades. Ni una sola.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer_ ** _yo_** _ahora?_

"No lo sé" Hermione dice, y suena tan perdida en si misma que Harry no está seguro de si le está hablando a ellos "Hemos estado haciendo… _esto_ , los últimos siete años, y hemos ganado. Supongo que podremos tener las vidas que todos hemos pasado por alto" está en medio de ambos, y toma la mano de Harry y la Ron, apretándolas "De toda la gente que hemos perdido hoy, y estos años, estoy realmente agradecida no haberlos perdido a ustedes dos" su voz se le rompe a media oración, y las lágrimas le caen por los pómulos con una sonrisa agradecida.

Ron aprieta de vuelta, y Harry también, y los tres comienzan a llorar agarrados de las manos, porque en mucho tiempo no se han permitido hacerlo, no de esta forma, y los tres han perdido _mucho_ en este viaje que hasta ahora se dan cuenta de que realmente ha acabado, han _ganado_ y es real, con todo el dolor y la dificultad.

"Nunca lo habría hecho sin ustedes" dice Harry cuando se calman "Ambos lo saben."

"Lo sabemos" sonríe Ron, con Hermione imitando el gesto.

Y han perdido gente hoy, no solo inocentes, sino gente que amaban y que fue cercana a ellos. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, y más que pelearon con ellos por el mundo que acaban de ganar hoy.

Esto es lo que significa ser héroe, después de todo; amaré, y creeré en mis ideales. Peleare, y seré valiente aunque no piense que pueda serlo. Sacrificare, para que otras personas puedan ver que valió la pena, incluso si yo no seré capaz de presenciarlo. Ha tomado siete años, una guerra, y muchas pérdidas para que Harry pueda entenderlo.

Y la esperanza, la posibilidad de una felicidad duradera existe, y Harry nunca la ha visto más de cerca que ahora. Está seguro de que cuando la tristeza pase, y el mundo siga su curso no la vera de cerca, sino la tocara si juega bien sus cartas, y hace las elecciones correctas.

"Lamento lo de Fred, Ron" dice Harry, y lo dice enserio.

"Fred estaría feliz del mundo que ha ayudado a sacar hoy" dice Ron con voz baja "No digo que no duela- porque lo hace, porque era mi hermano. Pero… es un héroe ¿A qué no? Esta con tus padres, y Sirius, y Remus y Tonks…esta con tanta buena gente que sé que estará bien."

Harry piensa en George, y en Percy, y en los señores Weasley. Toda la gente que ha perdido a alguien esta noche.

Porque hay dolor hoy, y lo habrá mañana. Pero Harry más que nadie sabe que es posible vivir con dolor, vivir con pérdida, y aun así _vivir,_ y que es posible convertir aquellos recuerdos dolorosos, en recuerdos de felicidad, y nostalgia. El amor puede sanar las heridas, y dejar ver que las cicatrices te hacen fuerte. Esto es lo que sus hijos sabrán, y la guerra va a ser otra lección donde los estudiantes se dormirán en clase de Historia de la Magia.

Pero son héroes. Y nadie es capaz de arrebatarte eso. No con lo que han perdido.

No con lo que han salvado.

* * *

 _Una review haciéndome saber que les pareció seria lindo ¡Besos!_


End file.
